


Admitting Pale

by creeptastically



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Gen, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Small amounts of gamtav oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeptastically/pseuds/creeptastically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Forbidden Romance trope. Seperated by station and class, will Karkat and Gamzee triumph against prejudice and express their heart's desires?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admitting Pale

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by whittler_of_words on dreamwidth for HSWC 2014: BR4
> 
> ahhhhh this is so badddddddd

When you answer your door, you see Gamzee on the other side. You promptly shut it in his face. He knocks again. You drum your fingers against your knee nervously.

On the one hand, it's Gamzee, and it has been awhile since you've seen your moirail. On the other, he's a subjuggalator and even in his giant hood, you can't just have him slipping in and out of your hive complex when he pleases. He knocks again.

“Hey best friend, are you going to let me in?” He drawls, and you open the door in a panic. He stumbles in and you growl in irritation.

“You're so fucking stupid, you pan addled asshole.” You tell him, swiftly shutting your door. “Aren't you supposed to be off planet?”

“Now my brother, you know I've been off the pie for more than a few mother fucking sweeps.” He smiles and props himself on his elbows.

“Ass munch, answer my question,” you go to help him up, but he tugs you down. You sigh audibly. “What is it?”

“Tav just doesn't sound too well these days. My clown brothers all sneer, but he's my mother fucking Tav. They mean well, they want me to be fucking happy for a long ass time, but he's Tavbro.” Gamzee sighs deeply. You get up, lock your door and start to throw together a pile.

Gamzee has been worrying about Tavros for the whole last sweep. He's so low on the spectrum, you don't know what Gamzee was thinking in his poor sopor filled heart. You still don't know what he's thinking, being here with you. But Tavros is getting weaker. You have spoken to him some, he runs farms for food for the Imperial Army, but you can tell he's being taxed. He says his legs stick some and neither of you have heard from Equius in quite awhile and he is busy anyways. Tavros also tells you his lungs hurt all the time, and his hands shake. You feel he has maybe two sweeps left if he plays his cards right. Gamzee is distraught.

“I told you he was a useless matesprite,” you tell Gamzee. You are slightly distracted by grabbing blankets, cloth, towels, pillows, anything soft really into a pile you could drag him in. Gamzee prefers things soft, at least when they aren't horns and you nearly chucked him out the door when he suggested it once.

“Karbro,” he whines, and he is pitiful, big eyes all properly purple now, welling up with purple tears.

“Ugh come on you wreck of a troll,” you say and tug him into the very comfy pile with you.

He spends the next few hours just talking. You hear about his job and the others in his caste and sanctioned duty. You hear about how he sometimes feels so guilty about killing the other trolls, he just laughs. He wonders if they'll promote him to laughsassin just because of that. You hear about his ancestor, and what a weight that kind of pressure is. But mostly you hear about Tav, with his big brown eyes, squeeky legs and warm smile.

You don't know why Gamzee keeps coming back to you. You aren't very good at this, and you almost never have time. He can't even walk in your neighborhood without covering up lest he draw too much attention. And you will die before him, you don't know how he can put that much faith in you to be there. But without fail Gamzee shows up, even when he is assigned somewhere else, he shows up. His matesprite is dying two planets over, and he came to you for comfort.

“I'm so mother fucking pale for you,” he finally croaks out. You let out a long breath and just let go.

“Pale for you too, fuck wad.”


End file.
